words and meanings
by civillove
Summary: Collection of drabble prompts (that are not really drabbles, most of them anyways) from my tumblr. Each chapter has a different prompt, all seblaine. Enjoy! Will upload as I write them.
1. Bad Boy

whouffle-in-the-enchanted-forest prompted: Badboy blaine wants dating Seb who is a new student in high School and the jocks start to slushie him, protective!blaine and seblaine first kiss :) sorry for the fault

000

Blaine takes a long drag on his cigarette, watching the bodies pile into school like a factory line as he sits on the hood of his car. He only shows up to please his mother, if he's being honest, only because when he announces he's leaving for school she manages to look up at him as she crawls outside of a liquor bottle.

He's a lot smarter than people give him credit for. Apparently not showing up for class gives you some sort of reputation as being a dumbass, but he only stopped showing up in the first place because he's fucking bored. Because Rachel Berry won't fool around with him in the back of Chemistry and because none of his teachers are remotely hot enough to fantasize over and if he has to write one more fucking poem in Literature class he's going to accidently on purpose drop his cigarette in the e.e. cumming section of the library.

He rubs the back of his neck and flicks his cigarette to the side, the taste of nicotine heavy on his tongue and lips, tips his sunglasses up as he sees a long and lanky body make his way out of his car…

Blaine's never seen him before and he already knows he wants to see a lot more of him, with a lot less clothing, just by watching him walk towards the school building.

His legs are long and his body is muscular even under the fabric of his clothes, his eyes are bright and wide like he's not sure where he's and he's got hair that Blaine is itching to dig his hands through. He hops off the hood of his car and grabs his jacket and satchel from where they had been sitting next to him, Mr. Shue passing him with look of approval.

"Well what do you know Mr. Shue, it's a school miracle. Looks like I'll be showing up to your Spanish class today." He grins, a wink thrown in his general direction as he hikes up the steps and looks for the boy in question.

He searches up and down the hall, finds the new kid near the office. The groups of students are starting to thin out, everyone starting to find their classrooms to slide into, but Blaine is only interested in sliding into one person in particular. Sliding between their _legs_, to be clear.

Before he can reach him, three morons from the football team come up to kid first, nail him in the face with a red slushie that covers him head to toe. And maybe it's the way the taller buckles and drops all his books or the way that Amizo and T. laugh about it afterwards that make him see red but he grabs one of them and slams him into the locker across the hall.

"What the fuck Anderson." Amizo spits, tries to grab at him but Blaine is springy on his feet, avoids it, angles his body so that he presses more and pins. T. sort of stands there, confused, holding another slushie cup in his hand.

"I don't want to see you fuck with this kid again, understand?" Amizo rolls his eyes but Blaine slams his fist into the locker, making a resounding noise that rings in his ears. He's surprised no teachers come out of their classrooms at the sound.

"Fine, fine." T says, shaking his head. "Whatever."

Amizo pushes Blaine back but there's a glint in his eye that tells him he'll regret messing with him because he's not above fighting dirty if he has to.

"You flatter me with your ability to combine brain cells to come up with a semblance of a reply," Blaine growls, turning towards the taller kid who's trying to get himself together, "fuck off."

He gently takes the other by his arm and tugs him into a nearby bathroom, getting a few paper towels filled soaked with water to help get the syrup off his face.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Sebastian." The other mumbles, quiet and reserved. He's not sure if he should trust him which he guesses he can understand.

"I'm Blaine," He says, giving him a smile as he wipes the paper towel over his cheek. "If they give you any more trouble, you find me, okay?"

Sebastian nods, licks his lips, is quiet a moment as he tries to take Blaine in, their interaction fast and rough, fingers on skin and the taste of cherry syrup.

"You didn't have to do that. You don't even know me."

Blaine grins. "I can't say no to long pair of legs." He winks and Sebastian blushes.

The shorter wonders if it travels all over his body. He's more than willing to find that out for himself.


	2. Blazer

Seblaine prompt by lyssastark: Future fic as a couple, maybe early in their couple-dom or just dating/flirty. Blaine goes to borrow a shirt from Sebastian, and smiles as he sees he still has a Warblers blazer in the back of the closet. It's the blazer Blaine left with the 'no thanks' note. And Sebastian is embarrassed but trying to not show it. Or any variation. It's a head drabble of mine that Seb kept it!

000

One of the many traditions that had started during college finals week was something Blaine had come to love. That no matter how stressed he was, pissed off, annoyed, sated with his grades or exhausted, he knew that he could stop by Sebastian's apartment and that there was always a pot of coffee freshly brewed a long and lanky familiarity to lean against.

They had grown closer by moving out of Ohio, out of memories, the sounds and sights and smells of New York drowning them, seeping into their pores. Making them start anew. They aren't a couple (yet) because Sebastian doesn't do relationships…even though he doesn't treat anyone the way he treats Blaine. It's more than friendship, it's more than the need and drive for sex or to have something he can't exactly grasp.

He's there for him more than anyone. He supports him, picks him up when he falls, holds him, is intimate in a way Sebastian says he can't be. That he's not capable of. It changes the dynamic between them, it taints it. It's right in a way it shouldn't be because they don't fit perfectly, not to the naked eye.

But Blaine feels that connection when they touch, he feels pieces snapping into place when Sebastian hugs him or when they kiss after too much beer. Tongue and lips and teeth.

He's over Sebastian's apartment enjoying pizza and cheap beer, over stressed about an upcoming History final. It's cold in his living room, or he's sensitive, whatever, but it's a wordless conversation when Sebastian tilts his head towards his bedroom and Blaine gets up to go down the hall and find a sweatshirt to put on.

He opens up his friend's closet and fingers through the selection, shaking his head at the superhero tees before reaching into the back where the heavier stuff is. He tugs a sweatshirt off the hanger (yeah, Sebastian is the only person he knows who fucking hangs his sweatshirts) and hesitates before he can pull it over his head. He recognizes a striking blue and red, something from his past dusting off the shelf as he tugs it out of the closet, sweatshirt forgotten and placed on the corner of the bed.

"Hey, last slice out there, I'll give it to you for a blow—"Sebastian's cheeky statement is cut short as he stares at the object in Blaine's hands.

It's a Warbler's blazer but it's more than that because Blaine is pretty sure it's _his_.

"What are you doing with this?"

Sebastian tries to take it from his hands but Blaine tugs it out of his reach. "What are you talking about it's mine."

He shakes his head. "The sleeves are too short so unless your arms grew Mr. Fantastic…this is _my_ blazer, isn't it? The one I left behind?"

Sebastian's cheeks are red enough that he doesn't need to reply, because Blaine already knows the answer. There's something that tugs hard deep in Blaine's chest at the fact that Sebastian still has something like this—back when they weren't even friends. Back when Blaine wouldn't even admit he had feelings for him because it was that deplorable.

"Why do you still have this?"

Sebastian sighs, takes it out of his hands and hangs it back up, a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth as he invades Blaine's personal space. His breath is hot on his face, smells like beer, but in a way that's almost tantalizing and pleasing.

"Because it's a…reminder," The taller says, his fingers toying with the buttons of the other's polo shirt before their eyes meet. "To not let you walk so easily out of my life again."

This time when they kiss it's completely sober.


	3. Graduation

uhmmsherlock prompted: seblaine. sebastian showing up at blaine's graduation ceremony? 3

000

Blaine's nerves get to him the minute he steps into the back doors of McKinley's theater to get in line for the graduation ceremony. Their procession is supposed to wind down the rows of seats to eventually sit in the first two rows where each one of them stands, walks on stage, receives their diploma and smiles for a pictures.

His heart is in his throat and his palms are sweaty, he needs to take a seat (preferably outside) before he falls down. He knows it's silly to be this nervous, he's made it this far, he's practically done but there in which lies the problem. There between the four letter word of done is where he's having his heart palpitations.

He's done with high school. He's done with four of the most important years in his life. And while he's ready for college and New York and whatever the city might offer him. But he's also not ready to travel by himself, to work for what he wants, to be thrown into a whirlwind of sights and sounds and responsibilities and _life_. A life he thought he'd be spending with Kurt. So organized and prepared. He thought he had everything mapped out because that's just how he usually did things. Color coded post-it notes and all.

But then that fell apart. And he was left in pieces.

He finally managed to get his life together and his body glued back into place so it constantly doesn't feel like he's falling apart at the seams—how is he supposed to do that with his future too?

The red gown and cap feel plastered to his skin as he pushed through the back doors of the high school, bumping into someone but too dizzy to care.

"Are you going to throw up?" The voice asks, silky and smooth like Blaine remembers. "Because I sort of expected you to be bouncing onto the stage, maybe trying to stand on the podium knowing your fascination with standing on furniture."

He breathes deep and turns around. "Sebastian." Good, he managed a word without passing out. "What are you doing here?"

He hums, hands him a red rose that Blaine's just noticed is between his slender piano fingers. "Back when we were still talking," He knows Sebastian means back when they were still _friends_, "You invited me, I figured…well, I was never quite good with rejection."

Blaine's not sure if it's the lack of oxygen to his brain but he laughs, loud and open. He squeezes the rose hard enough to have one of the thorns prick his fingers. Sebastian's eyes are so green as they look at him and his smile is slow and amused, but beautiful all the same. It takes a long moment for the shorter to realize how much he's actually missed his companionship.

"I'm glad you're here." He says.

Sebastian smirks, adjusts the cap on Blaine's head before tugging at his ridiculously bright bowtie as he leans close enough that he can feel his breath on his lips. "I know."


	4. Hair Pulling

sophisticatedloserchick prompted: Blaine finds out he really having his hair pulled during intimate moments with Sebastian.

000

Blaine has always been very particular about his hair. He takes care of it, he uses the best shampoos and conditioner, uses very hot water so it's soft, styles it without too much gel (or he tries, anyways, his curls are also very impatient) but he finds no harm in wanting to look good. To look nice and proper. Besides, the saying 'not even a hair out of place' must mean something of importance right?

It bothers him when people try to disrupt the flow of his hair, Cooper is _always_ guilty of that one. He ruffles it while calling him squirt and Blaine just manages to swat his hand away with a 'don't call me that' before he does serious damage.

He's not sure if there's some sort of sign on him that says 'touch my hair!' but he finds that a lot of people do without his permission, _especially_ girls. When Rachel hugs him she fingers the bottom of his curls near the nape of his neck and when Tina coos and calls him 'Blainey Days' she tries to run her fingers through his hair and it's so confusing to him because when did he become a _dog_?

It's not until he starts dating Sebastian that he realizes that, maybe, touching his hair isn't so bad. His long piano fingers always scrape through his curls with such a gentleness and ease that it doesn't bother him. The first time it happens, Blaine remembers scrunching his nose. They're in the midst of doing homework on Sebastian's bed and the taller is humming as he reads his chemistry book, Blaine's face burrowed into the pillow next to him as he reads _Tale of Two Cities. _He takes a break, closes his eyes and presses his head again Sebastian's thigh—and his entire body freezes as the other's fingers start stroking his hair.

He's about to protest because of the slight bit of hair gel and the _hours (_okay maybe he's being a bit dramatic) he dedicated to shaping it but…

His form relaxes, untenses, a soft breath leaves his mouth as Sebastian's nails scrape his scalp, humming softly only to make the taller chuckle and continue his administrations.

It only goes up from there.

Okay, so he doesn't exactly hate it, people touching his hair. Or, well, at least when Sebastian does it because it's intimate and it feels nice if he's being honest and usually he only does it when he's tired or sick or having a bad day.

Until Blaine's mouth is wrapped around Sebastian's cock and the taller boy wraps his fingers in his hair and tugs. _Hard_. He must make a noise, it's more surprised than anything else but Sebastian lets go and pants heavy, hand snaking down to his own cock to squeeze at his base as Blaine pulls back with a pop.

"Sorry." He groans softly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

And no, no, Sebastian hadn't hurt him. The irony of this moment, when the slight pain radiating from his scalp travels all the way down his spine and makes his cock jerk, isn't lost on him.

"No, I'm okay," He licks his lips, swallows, tastes Sebastian in his mouth. "I sort of…liked it?"

Sebastian snorts, glances down at the other's cock, bites his lip as he sees pre-cum bead Blaine's head. "I can see that."

Blaine cuts off the laugh coming out of Sebastian's lips and turns it right into a full-fledged whine as he kisses the head of his cock before sucking on his head.

"Fucker." Sebastian spits, his hips jerking up.

He takes him deep, his eyes sparkling a dark honey color, cheeks hollowing out as suckling noises fill up the space of their dorm room, Sebastian's fingers hovering near his head and Blaine hums in permission. The taller strokes his curls a moment before tugging, just as hard as the last time, Blaine's head down further onto his cock. It startles him a moment but he adjusts and rests his tongue on the underside of Sebastian's dick as his hand jerkily tries to pump his own.

His boyfriend cums with grunt, his name falling out of his lips and tumbling to the floor. His fingers let up on his hair, pet his wild curls gently as Blaine swallows everything he has to give. He cums just as hard against his fist, his nerve endings screaming with the slight bit of pain that's still radiating from his scalp and down his neck.

They crawl up into bed together, under the sheets, Blaine dipping his nose into Sebastian's collarbone as the taller kisses his forehead.

"Who knew you'd be into hair pulling." Sebastian teases, tugging on a curl.

Blaine swats his hand away, smiling softly before pressing his face into his chest. "Shut up."


	5. Legs

firsova prompted: : seblaine drabbles *з* what about Blaine appreciates Sebastian's legs? and kinda blushing? and Seb's kinda blushing too? XD

000

It's not often that Blaine finds himself with a fixation (okay that's a lie because he has them, like a lot of them but who doesn't?) with certain parts of the body. He's obsessed with coffee (specifically coffee cups, he likes the collect all the different kinds) and with bowties, obviously, he had a button collection when he was younger and when he finds an author he likes he tries to stalk up his home library with everything they've ever written.

It's little things like that, everyone has their niches, but when Summer rolls around and his boyfriend stops wearing jeans or gray blazer slacks—his eyes suddenly find something _far_ more interesting than he book in front of his face. For some reason it's a lot different compared to the times he's seen Sebastian naked; the way his boxer briefs hug his hip bones, black and tight, as he pulls on a pair of swim trunks in a way where he's certain it's illegal.

"You're gonna stare a hole right through me killer, I'll sink in the pool." Sebastian teases and Blaine startles and tries to close his book before pulling it away from his face and his nose gets caught between the pages.

He clears his throat, rubs his nose and gets up off the bed. "Was not."

The taller laughs, presses against his back, molding into his form. "We can stay in today. There's plenty of Summer left," His hand slides against Blaine's bare chest, fingers pushing against his tummy to sneak his hand into his swim trunks. "We have the time."

He lets out a short breath, his head resting back against Sebastian's shoulder as he teases the head of his cock, his hips jerking forward on their own.

"What do you think?" Sebastian asks, teases his earlobe with his teeth.

And usually this would be a great time for something eloquent but all Blaine can think about is lying down on the bed and have those fucking long legs wrap around his waist and the way he could angle them up on his shoulders while they ground into the bed, shaking it, seeing stars and—

"_Legs_." He lets out a moan around his words and the taller freezes a moment, hand pausing as a fist around his cock.

Blaine is pretty sure the blush is hot enough to set something on fire, something the sun itself should be jealous of and he can feel it spread to his chest and back and Sebastian's hand is out of his trunks, the shorter turning around with a small embarrassed smile.

"Did you just…"

"No."

They say at the same time and Sebastian blushes he fucking _blushes_ a pink that Blaine's sure he's never seen before. He almost reaches out to touch it. Almost.

"Are you blushing?" Blaine laughs, fizzing out any underlying nervousness between the pair, reaching out to cup the other's cheek. He manages to stroke his cheek before Sebastian swats his hand away.

"Do you have a fixation with my _legs_, Blaine?"

Blaine shrugs his shoulders because maybe he does. Maybe he really does. He hooks his fingers through the waistband of the other's trunks and tugs him forward with a wink.

"I'm entitled," He teases, leaning up to nip at his upper lip, "Seeing as how you have a fixation with my _ass_."

That, at least, Sebastian doesn't try to deny and grins. "Sounds like one hell of a partnership." His hand reaches down and squeezes a globe before smirking.

The pool day is forgotten—trunks fluttering to the bedroom floor.


	6. Marking

Anonymous prompted: prompt? i just can't help myself :( can you please write seblaine, where Seb wants to leave his mark on Blaine, but Blaine did not let him? and it's kinda pissed him off or something like that because Blaine is his and what the fuck. i'll give you my first child for this xoxo

000

The first time is an accident.

Blaine can completely understand getting lost in the moment; sometimes when he kisses Sebastian it's like he can feel his entire body go numb, his limbs moving to the shuddering of his bones and his pulse echoing in his ears. They lose one another in the act of touching; hands grabbing skin and the fabric of clothes, nails scraping over skin, the noises that reach his ears and the press of his lips on warm, moist pores—

And he only discovers it when he's walking back to class, trying to hold his notebook between his teeth as he tucks his shirt back into his gray dress pants.

Some boys who pass him keep making sucking noises.

_Obscene_ sucking noises.

It doesn't get his attention at first, he's too busy trying to wipe his mind clear of a wrecked Sebastian against a wall in the janitor's closet, cock hanging out of his pants, shirt hiked up over his stomach, cheeks bright pink and pupils blown night sky black from his orgasm before he walks into AP English all riled up again.

Only discovers it when he plops down next to Nick and fixes his curls, Duval looking at him and asks him if he lost a battle with a vacuum cleaner recently.

And his hand goes straight to his neck, fingers trailing over a still warm and skin buzzing from a bright and distinct hickie of all things.

"Mr. Anderson…I'm glad to see you spent the brief time between the changing of classes to be…productive." His professor ticks his tongue off the roof of his mouth and shakes his head.

Blaine blushes a bright red and debates hiding under his desk. Forever. Nick snorts and he kicks him in the shin. Hard.

Sebastian isn't allowed to give him hickies where they're visible from there on out.

Or anywhere, for that matter.

The problem with Sebastian is that he's never been one to follow orders exactly.

"No, Seb."

Sebastian whines and the sound does _not_ travel all the way down his body and rest warmly in his lower belly. He can feel the taller settle on top of him, his cock outlining his boxer briefs and sliding against the outside of his thigh.

He tries to focus.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ bad." He huffs out a laugh, the breath tickling Blaine's neck. "Nothing like a friendly reminder to the rest of the Dalton class who you belong to, Anderson."

Blaine rolls his eyes, a sharp moan sliding up his throat as Sebastian slides his hand between their bodies, palms his cock, drags his thumb over the head.

"I mean it, it was embarrassing. People were talking about me for days."

"Talking about what they'd like to do _to_ you. There's a difference."

And Blaine knows this, he knows how Sebastian is. It's almost ironic how possessive the little shit can be when he's spent half of his teenage years dedicating himself to bouncing between one hot guy at Scandals to the next, never letting himself claim or be claimed.

"I like people knowing you're mine." Sebastian says, a darkness to his voice like it's dipped in oil. He slides down his body and drags his fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs, tugs harshly.

Blaine hisses as his cock is exposed, hard and tip red, aching against his stomach. "That—that doesn't change regardless if I'm marked or not, Sebastian." He doesn't even know if he's spitting out coherent sentences anymore.

Sebastian hums, fingers walking across the skin of Blaine's thighs, spreading his legs with his other. "What if…I do it a place more…_private_."

He wants to lean up and watch him but his back arches as Sebastian's lips find the inside of his thigh and suck, hard, tongue snaking out to lap over the skin and soothe it before he starts all over again.

So the second time is on purpose and it's all his fault because something in his brain that accounts for decision making switches off when Sebastian's _sinful_ mouth lands on his skin.

As fate would have it (or the universe telling him to go fuck himself, he's not quite sure) gym class is outside that day—and his shorts don't leave much to the imagination. His hickies are bright and purple and basically spell out Sebastian's goddamn name along the length of his legs_and he's never living this one down ever._

Guys whistle at him and Sebastian grins, throws an arm over his shoulder and tugs him close before tucking a kiss to his curls.

"Glad to know those legs are mine, killer."

And Blaine hides a smile before glaring at him.


	7. My Hero

andercriss prompted: can i prompt sebastian + nightbird uwu

000

Sebastian can honestly say, even with his years dedicated to ending up at Scandals with a guy or two wrapped around his lower waist (him straddling _their _thighs, really he's not picky), that he's never ended up at the hospital for any sort of injury in the middle of the night.

He broke his ankle once when he was little from trying to skid down a long hill covered with snow with a makeshift sled out of a flat board and jump rope. He'll never forget the maid sprinting out of the house, yelling at him in broken French and his father calling him from his job in New York to stop getting himself into trouble or he'd lose out on his trust fund when he turned eighteen. He hasn't ridden that sled since, though he can't say he's _exactly _been behaving according to his father's wishes.

Ever since he started Blaine, however, his father would probably be more proud of him than he has in the past. Having a boyfriend means no weekly trips to Scandals, it means coming home to his own bed at night and attending class in the morning like he actually gives a shit. Blaine may be a senior at the sewer-breathing McKinley that is somehow deemed an actual high school…but his infectious attitude towards school and studying and appreciating the people he sees every day between it's walls rubs off on him sometimes.

Sebastian's never had his issues with school, he's a straight A student without trying very hard, but the way Blaine works for everything he gets…and then beams like the sun comes _directly _out of his mouth when he accomplishes something…

yeah, it definitely gets to him. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. Ever.

It's unexpected, the slow change he sees within himself, he doesn't think it's possible. Doesn't give much credit to other people having an influence over him. But then he starts dating Blaine. And it happens. Slow and sudden. Small smiles passed between the two, a warm sensation that fills up the branches of his lungs and stretches through his chest and out, fills him up, (the first time it happens he's convinced it's some sort of flu), and things only develop from there. He's not unfeeling, he feels plenty, he just doesn't know if he believes in that sap happy shit that when you find that special someone your entire world stops. That it only takes one person to complete you.

He's never believed in it. And he's not sure he ever will.

But Blaine? Yeah, he knows that Blaine touches parts of him that he's never known he had or even existed because that's just what the other _does_. He somehow sees who you are before you even know it, before you can define it or call it by name.

So that, if anything, is why Sebastian finds himself heading down to the Emergency Room at ten o'clock at night looking for his boyfriend. He had called him ten minutes ago, his voice calm but in a way that the taller knew something was up.

_"What do you mean you fell?"_

_"What does it sound like?" Sebastian chuckles as he hears the pout in Blaine's tone before a shrill tone to his voice. "No, don't _cut _that—" He's not speaking to him anymore, to someone in the background, a nurse maybe, but he's patient. "I'll take it off."_

_"B just try to relax," Sebastian shakes his head, a smile tugging at his lips. "I'll be there soon."_

Blaine Anderson should be fucking honored because he's not sure he would leave his house at ten o'clock at night and pick up just anyone at the hospital. He scrunches his nose at the antiseptic smell and turns his head towards the front desk where a nurse sits, careful to touch anything because he can practically _see _the germs covering the coating of the counter.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend," Because yeah, he's proud of that fact and likes to admit it outwardly as possible. The nurse doesn't seem impressed either way. "He's …this tall—" He straightens his hand close to the floor. "Probably squawking about you cutting off his chinos or something. I'm just saying, if I have to hear him complain about his bowtie getting dismembered this hospital is reimbursing me with a new one."

The nurse pops her gum before rolling her eyes, motioning her arm towards a series of curtains. "Curtain three. Tell him if he wants someone to see his injury he has to take that cape off."

Sebastian raises his eyebrows…before it dawns on him. He hurries over to curtain three and tugs it open, Blaine's eyes wide as he looks at him through the black mask that covers the upper half of his face, bright blue mixed with night sky black material decorating his body. The fabric is ruffled and Blaine is struggling, and frozen in the middle of the action, to get the costume off his body. He has it down past his one shoulder but can't force the other through, a zipper must be stuck somewhere and Sebastian wonders how he even gets it on in the first place.

"You're kidding me." Sebastian says, voice deadpan.

"Close the curtain!" Blaine squeaks as a nurse passes by, holding up the material of his Nightbird costume to his bare chest.

"Suddenly you're so modest." He teases, winking at the expanse of skin.

Sebastian huffs out a laugh as Blaine stumbles forward to close the curtain himself but the taller reaches out and steadies him.

"I thought you said you fell."

Blaine leans back against the bed, props himself up on the edge before tugging on the fabric on his chest. The cape is wrapped around his legs and snagging against metal sticking out of the bed frame. Sebastian does his best to untangle him; apparently hospitals weren't built for superheroes.

"I _did_…my cape got stuck when I was trying to—"

"Rescue a cat stuck in a tree?"

Blaine glares at him and Sebastian stifles a smile behind his hand before motioning for him to turn around. He sighs, yanking the fabric out of the zipper to tug the costume down.

"_—rescue_," He continues unphased, "several senior years from turning into something awful. We needed something to remember! I had people's memories on the line Sebastian. Tina, Sam's and mine included, Nightbird was needed." He nods; Sebastian rolling his eyes because he knows his boyfriend can't see him.

He manages to get the costume down off his shoulder and winces as he sees a giant bruise stretching down his side under his right arm, the skin a purple, blue and a bit of green, a striking contrast to Blaine's tan skin.

"I may have been a tad overzealous and…fell through the choir room window."

"A tad." Sebastian ticks his tongue off the roof of his mouth, a fond smile tugging his lips as he notices that Blaine's pouting.

"Form was great, landing was a little off." He says to himself, taking the gloves off his hands to set them aside.

The cape is trapped under his ass now and it twists around his waist as he turns to look at him and he shakes his head because this is exactly why superheros _shouldn't _have capes.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Blaine asks, sliding the mask off his face and it's not like Sebastian could really say no to those big hazel bambi eyes anyways. "I don't want my parents to know I broke into school wearing…my Nightbird costume."

"Because without is so much more forgivable."

He huffs. "_Sebastian_."

"Fine, fine." He picks his hand up to scrape through his curls, massaging his scalp a little. "Let's get you checked out first, make sure you didn't injure yourself too horribly in a night full of crime fighting."

And _that _right there, sort of makes it all worth it, the grin Blaine gives him and kiss of pink to his cheeks. He leans forward and up, presses his lips to his own and nuzzles their noses afterwards.

"My hero." Blaine teases and Sebastian snorts.

"Hmm, and I didn't even need a cape."


	8. Regrets (I don't have any)

Anonymous prompted: Seblaine in kurt's pov please :)) I just want him to see the difference when blaine was with him and how blaine is with seb thank you so much!

notes: kurt is a freshman at nyada and comes back home to visit his family, which means seblaine are in their senior year and idk i felt like i needed to clarify that (also this was my favorite because Kurt not getting Blaine and Sebastian does? perf)

000

He doesn't know why he comes back to the Lima Bean exactly for coffee. He thinks it always used to taste better when he was in high school; he doesn't know whether the coffee's different or he is. Probably both. He comes back for memories sake, he figures, because nothing is the same as it used to be. He should have known that, living in New York, trying to make long distance with Blaine work—nothing stays the same.

He knows that breaking up with Blaine was inevitable, at some point the taut line between both hearts was liable to snap. But the way that they ended it had been bitter and heartbroken and he regrets that their relationship, all of their love and connection and memories and trust had been widdled down to a simple phrase: this isn't working.

Maybe that's why Kurt's found himself sitting in the corner of the Lima Bean, nursing a burnt medium drip. They still talk sometimes, through texts, it's mostly about New Directions or Kurt's classes—it's tight lipped and everything they weren't. Everything Kurt never wanted them to be. But he accepts it. He lets Blaine move on; they were both hurt, it's only right that he doesn't try and drudge up the past to make amends.

But when he sees a head of curls walk into the Lima Bean, his heart nearly jumps into his throat. He figure Blaine always has that influence on people. He has such a big heart that it spills open for everyone to see, his smiles and optimistic nature are infectious and maybe Kurt doesn't realize how much he really misses him until he _sees_ him.

He's about to get up and head over to—say hi, or bring up something he's said in a text once, to be honest he's not really sure but his entire frame freezes and ice crawls down his spine as he sees a taller boy slide up behind Blaine. Slide up behind Blaine and wrap his arms around his waist, tugging him back into his chest.

And Blaine? Blaine smiles a smile he's _never_ seen before. Which he almost finds impossible, maybe it's a trick of the awful and cheap soft white bulbs the Lima Bean uses, because Kurt's been with Blaine long enough that he knows every single one of his smiles. His truly happy one that takes up his entire face, the tight-lipped one where he's not really happy but trying to be, soft and gentle and warm affectionate ones that make his heart swell. But this one? He's never seen it before; he doesn't even know what category it belongs in.

Blaine turns and leans up on his toes to press a gentle kiss to the taller's jawline and Kurt's stomach nearly drops out his ass when the other boy turns, just slightly, and he recognizes him instantly as _Sebastian_.

Of course. He's almost insulted that he had never seen this exact moment coming.

His legs carry him towards the line without even thinking, he picks up hints of their dialogue.

"I got it this time, you paid the last time." Blaine says, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

"I'm surprised you can even pull your wallet out of your pants they're so tight Anderson," Sebastian grins, it makes something sick slide into Kurt's stomach. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have you any other way. But I like to pay."

Blaine rolls his eyes, affectionate and _warm_ and Kurt muffles a noise. "That's because you like me to pay you back…usually in your back seat."

Sebastian opens his mouth, mock offense. "Blaine Anderson are you insinuating I make you pay me back in sexual favors?" He tugs him close to his chest, making Blaine laugh, outright and open.

"I would never." He hums, leaning up to steal a kiss as Sebastian leans down to meet his lips, the height difference horrifying.

Kurt tries to leave as fast as he can without being spotted; the very last thing he wants is for Sebastian or Blaine to realize he's been staring at them. He can selfishly admit that he thought Blaine wouldn't have moved on so quickly, that maybe they still missed one another, that maybe in the long run they could figure out a way to work.

He was very sadly mistaken.

As Blaine leans down onto his feet again, pulling back from the kiss, Kurt glances back at one more time. And their eyes meet. For a fraction of a second. It's not Blaine's fault, Kurt is wearing a bright yellow jacket that he probably recognizes. It's hard not to.

They meet eyes but then Blaine turns, gives Sebastian a soft smile and pretends he never saw him as they move up in line.

_Blaine's too good for you._ And maybe for once, he can agree that Sebastian might have been right.


	9. Sleepover

Anonymous prompted: Kid!Seblaine have their first sleep over

000

Thunder roars throughout Sebastian's house, making the lights flicker on and off in a rapid set of threes. Blaine settles onto the floor in his best friend's room, his parents working late again—his mom stuck at the hospital while his dad puts in hours at the attorney's office.

He loves Sebastian's mother like a second mom, she gives him the tightest hugs, smells like honeysuckle and cinnamon, calls him chérie affectionately, and always knows how to make the fluffiest chocolate chip pancakes when he stays over. It's not uncommon for him to end up here, curled up on his friend's floor in a sleeping bag after too much candy and a Batman movie marathon.

He glances up at Sebastian's bed, hooks his chin over the pillow. "You asleep?" He asks, his voice small in the dark room.

Sebastian had tried to get him to take the bed, always tries to offer something more comfortable than his sleeping bag but Blaine sort of likes it down there on his carpet, the sea green color reminding him of the ocean floor.

Sebastian groans, putting his pillow over his head and mumbles something before Blaine hears clear syllables. "You think I can sleep through that shit storm outside?" He grinds his teeth. "Ridiculous weather."

The shorter chuckles, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you sounded scared, Seb."

There's a flash of lightening that brightens the entire room and for a moment Blaine can see the pillow resting over half of the other's face.

Sebastian snorts, the sound muffled. "Says the person who used to be afraid of my closet. I'm not scared of a thunderstorm."

He huffs, turning onto his stomach, burying his nose into the pillow. "Your closet kept making noises." And alright, Cooper telling him about the Boogyman had had a lot to do with that.

"You can join me down here if you want." Blaine says after a moment because everytime he'd been scared Sebastian had yanked him up into bed, their close proximity and warmth of his body quelling the fear that had wormed his way up his spine.

"Go to sleep Blaine."

The room is silent again, except for the pitter patter of rain, the pounding thunder and the occasional shift of Sebastian in his bed. He's almost asleep; he drifts to the sound of rain pelting the roof and side of the house when he hears the creaking of bed springs. He lifts his head, blinks sleepily in the dark and his heart jumps in his chest as Sebastian settles on the floor next to him.

"Welcome to the floor."

"Shut it, Anderson." Sebastian mumbles but shifts close, Blaine trying to wipe the grin off his face as he tugs his sleeping bag open so the taller can slip inside.

Their bodies comfortably meld together, their fingers finding one another's and squeezing. Sebastian won't admit that he's scared of the storm and Blaine's sort of glad that he is.


	10. Sore Loser

sophisticatedloserchick prompted: PROMPT TIME! Seblaine: On a bus ride home from a Warbler competition Blaine accidentally falls asleep on Sebastian's shoulder. Bonus point: when Blaine wakes up the two of them are extremely flustered.

000

Sebastian takes a seat in the back of the bus, openly glaring at anyone who tries to sit next to him, grumbling as he opens up his blazer and leans back. It smells like worn leather, cologne and anxiety, everyone disappointed from their loss between a deaf school for boys (a fucking _deaf_. School.) and New Directions. If he's ever wished a plague upon any group of people in his life it's on those tone deaf, big footed group of miscreants that somehow seem to slide into first every time he turns around.

The bus is full, except for one head of curls that's missing and Sebastian rolls his eyes because he knows exactly where he is. Late. As usual when they sing off against McKinley, Blaine taking his sweet time flirting with someone who resembles a pride float when he walks out of his house. He doesn't understand how someone like Blaine doesn't have _standards_.

He knows how bitter he sounds and it crawls under his skin, festers but they fucking _lost, _and Sebastian doesn't take kindly to losing in any retrospect of his life.

Blaine runs onto the bus, panting softly and smiling shyly at the bus driver who glares at him and closes the door. "Sorry." He says before walking down the rows, back and back and back…to the only open seat left.

By Sebastian.

Blaine looks even less pleased than Sebastian feels.

He sits next to him quietly, opening his own blazer as well and leaning back into the seat as the bus pulls out of the parking lot.

"Didn't have time to properly fraternize with the enemy?" Sebastian asks, his voice low and dipping angrily into all the wrong syllables.

"Don't be a sore loser." Blaine states quietly. And Sebastian knows that he's not just talking about the competition.

Sebastian bites his tongue on all the questions that want to snake out of his mouth like curling smoke, the undeniable attraction Blaine has to Kurt something he just doesn't _understand _and he wants to pick it apart and dissect it until he does.

"I don't get it." Is all he says.

And Blaine is angry now, his cheeks red. "You wouldn't."

That promptly ends the discussion but Sebastian thinks Blaine is wrong. He's wrong because he _would_ understand, if the shorter would just give him that chance.

It's quiet for the rest for most of the bus ride, and Sebastian steels himself to looking out the window. To not focus on how close Blaine's body is, how he can feel the heat of his skin through the layers of clothes, can smell the combination of skin and sweat and cologne and Blaine and how it does nothing to his insides. Does _nothing_ to twist them up and somehow drop low to his cock and shoot up to jostle his heart in his ribcage.

Something pulls him out of his daze as he feels a weight on his shoulder. A head of curls coming into contact with the tip of his nose as he turns. He scrunches it at the bridge, his chest caving in on itself as he lets out a slow breath.

He swallows as a large bump jerks Blaine out of his sleep, his body starting as he raises his head from Sebastian's shoulder, looking at him like a deer in the headlights. Their heads are close, noses brushing, lips practically grazing, lungs breathing the same air.

And the shorter holds that stance, stares deeply, shadows dancing across his hazel eyes like he's contemplating something. Weighing options.

Sebastian breaks the tension before the silence breaks him in half. "Thanks for drooling on my shoulder sleeping beauty."

And Blaine? Blaine cracks a smile he can't stop before shaking his head. Blush kisses his cheeks in a bright pink, even in the darkness of the bus. "Yeah. Sorry."

There's something in his voice that settles warmly in Sebastian's stomach. Because no. No he's not sorry. He's not sorry at all.


	11. Waterpark

Anonymous prompted: Kid!Seblaine go to the waterpark

000

Blaine's never been that fond of water parks before. Or pools. He loves the water, sure, he actually is very good at swimming thanks to Cooper (who's idea of learning to swim is throwing someone into the water) but he doesn't like being in public with half his clothes off.

He feels awkward and under the watchful eye of his friend Sebastian, who he's known since forever. Sebastian who is tall and lean and while he has a lot of freckles on the bridge of his nose and the tops of his shoulders…it somehow works for him. He makes it work, he realizes. Because Sebastian has something Blaine hasn't exactly gathered yet.

Confidence.

Sebastian hasn't grown into his long limbs but he's still comfortable in his own skin, bright green eyes and typical smirk that gets him more into trouble than gets him out of it. His hair is a mess of damp streaks that stick to his cheeks as he pulls himself out of the pool, screaming of giggles heard in the distance as people slip and slide down waterslides.

And Blaine finds himself on his towel, downed in a t-shirt, waiting for his mom and Sebastian's to come back with ice cream.

"Are you ever going to come join me? The big slide is fun cause you can tube with someone, come on," He bumps his shoulder into Blaine's and grins at him, all teeth.

Blaine hums quietly, watches water glisten down Sebastian's chest and notices girls looking over, giggling at Sebastian before walking to the line for the slide. The sun is hot and aggravating, making sweat gather on the back of his neck. He's going to have ugly tan lines that Cooper will no doubt tease him endlessly for later but he's willing to deal with it.

"Tube with me." Sebastian says, tugs at his t-shirt. "You don't need this you know."

"I do too."

The taller, only by like a _half_ a head Blaine likes to point out, rolls his eyes. "You have nothing to be ashamed over."

Blaine picks at the loose threads on the towel, smiling softly as Sebastian nudges his shoulder again, his sun kissed skin warm against his own. He breathes in, smells chlorine and sunscreen, rubs his fingers against the back of his neck as he squints against the sun as he looks over at his friend.

"I have a _tummy_, okay?"

And he does. Kids at school always make fun of him for it. He's not out of shape in the slightest, he dances a lot and runs track, but he will never be as skinny as Sebastian, as lean and in-shape looking. He just doesn't have that body type, as his mother likes to say.

But that doesn't mean he's any less embarrassed about it.

Sebastian looks at him a moment, like he's weighing his options before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. The action is affectionate, something they've done before, sometimes they even hold hands. Blaine doesn't know what it means, Sebastian doesn't try to explain.

All he knows is that it's a nice feeling in the pit of his stomach, warm, and it makes his cheeks a bright pink.

"Like I said, _nothing_ to be ashamed over, B."

And for once? Blaine believes him.


	12. Tummy

sophisticatedloserchick prompted: I just read your kid!seblaine at the waterpark and now all I want is them as teenagers with Blaine still be self conscious of this stomach but Sebastian loving it :3

000

Blaine's always been a self-conscious person and while, yes, it's faded with age, it still sits pointedly in the front of his mind every time he sits next to his brother or when a boy (or girl) stares at him for too long.

He's learned to hide it rather easily, take the attention off himself and press it onto someone else with big bright smiles and kind words, gives him the easy impression to everyone that he's such a _nice_ guy. He is, for the most part, and if going out of his way to be nice to someone happens to take the attention off of himself from scrutinizing eyes, then so be it. Being in the Warblers for a year or so really boosted his confidence. Sebastian says it has a lot to do with being able to stand on the furniture—and no, that doesn't make his cheeks red for nearly an hour.

What can he say? He just gets into the moment.

The utter feeling that settles warmly in his belly that no one can touch him, that he makes a difference, that he _means_ something in that little a capella group. That he's finally a leader within his own right.

He's proud to admit that those moments of self-consciousness don't visit him often. Except…when they do, they hit hard. _Really_ hard.

His hands press into the white porcelain of the sink, his clothes feeling like they're suffocating him as he breathes slow, in and out, head dipped to watch the water drip from the faucet in time with his heartbeat into the drain.

"What are you doing in here?" Sebastian asks, pushing the bathroom door open with a bang. "We're on in ten minutes, Anderson. If those tone deaf _degenerates_," He says slowly, glaring at some kid in a wheelchair as he slowly pushes his way out of the bathroom. "win because you're having a moment no amount of offered blowjobs is going to save you from how pissed off I'm going to be."

Blaine's mouth turns up slightly, shaking his head as his hands squeeze the sink, can almost feel the smile in Sebastian's voice even if he can't see it.

The thing is, it's not like he and Sebastian are even together, but that never stops him from trying to push the envelope. And yeah sure, they've done things, he and Sebastian have practically been best friends his entire life. But Blaine wants what Sebastian doesn't—commitment, a relationship, honesty and trust and that's fine. He'll wait if he has to. Because if Sebastian doesn't realize the huge crush he has on him by now he'll never know.

But he knows that he cares about him, more than anyone. Maybe even more than himself. And to Blaine, that really means something. That's why Sebastian is always there when he's about to fall apart and vice versa.

"I can't do this, Seb."

Sebastian frowns, leans against the sink, all long lines and perfect folds. "You were fine during rehearsal, what's the matter."

Blaine leans up, runs a hand through his curls before turning to face his friend. He stares at him like it's obvious but when Sebastian gives him a blank, and somewhat irritated expression, he groans.

"My dress shirt is too tight, okay?"

Sebastian clicks his tongue off the roof of his mouth. "You're not serious." But his voice is softer, more comforting than before, because he knows that this topic is touchy to Blaine.

"Does it look like I'm joking to you?" Blaine glares, his arms wrapping around his midsection. "What if…if I pull a dance move out there and a fucking button flies off!"

Sebastian snorts, runs a hand over his face before standing. He slowly pulls Blaine's arms off his tummy, crowding his space, backing him into the sink. The shorter swallows, looks up into this green eyes, nearly falls in.

"How many times do I have to tell you that there's nothing wrong with you until you believe it?" He asks, his long fingers rubbing against Blaine's knuckles. Blaine's at a loss for words, the syllables get caught somewhere between his throat and his lips. "You think anyone is going to be staring at this," Sebastian places a hand on his stomach, presses gently. "when you open your _mouth_ to sing?"

Blaine swallows, a light blush kissing his cheeks, before he shakes his head no.

The taller smiles down at him. "You remember what I did the last time you made a fuss about your tummy?"

How could he forget? His cheek nearly burns in reply at his words.

"We're going to try something a little different," He whispers, dipping his head, his lips grazing Blaine's lower lip.

He sucks in a breath as Sebastian presses his lips to his own, their bodies melting into one another's. His mouth tastes like mint and Blaine has to bite back a groan as the taller licks into his mouth, his head spinning with lack of oxygen and the heat settling in his lower belly as his back presses into the cool corner of the sink.

Blaine breathes in sharply as Sebastian pulls away, the other looking smug before his thumb trails over his lower lip. He doesn't stare at him open mouthed, eyes zeroing in on how Sebastian licks his own lower lip as if to taste him again.

"If that doesn't help build your confidence killer, I have many other things we can try from here on out." He winks and takes his time leaving the restroom.

Blaine misses the heat of his body…but now he has _another_ bulge to take care of before show time.


	13. Told You So

Anonymous prompted: blaine getting sick from the rain :3

000

"You're so going to regret that."

Blaine turns his head as he leans against the fence separating the bleachers and the lacrosse field, an upturned eyebrow greeting Sebastian for his statement.

"What?"

Sebastian smiles, takes a step forward and gently tugs on Blaine's Dalton hoodie, fingers curling under the fabric. They brush against his stomach, sending a shiver down his spine, pooling heat lower and lower and _no_ his cheeks didn't just completely change to a pink color.

"It's going to rain, you're going to get soaked. And unless this was a ploy for me to somehow keep you warm during breaks at practice…" He trails off and chuckles as Blaine swats his hand out of his sweatshirt. "You're going to get sick. Hence, you're _so_ going to regret that."

"Not that it's any of your business but I happen to have a very keen sense of the weather." Blaine says, grossing his arms over his chest in a defiant manner that makes the ends of Sebastian's mouth quirk up.

"Bet a blowjob you don't."

The minute Blaine had transferred back to Dalton, it's been a constant battle of sexual tension and quick words between him and Sebastian—so it shouldn't be surprising that he offers such a sexual favor for his so called confidence in the weather. But no matter how many times it happens, he never gets used to the tugging heat that pools in his chest, stretches to his tummy, licks his nerve endings and fries his cells.

Blaine huffs out a sound and the only thing that saves him is that Sebastian's coach tells him to stop flirting and to get his ass ready for practice. Sebastian winks at him, lets his eyes trail over his form and does a pretty decent job of hiding his grin when Blaine hears thunder in the distance.

000

It rains and pours and thunders and lacrosse practice is canceled and Blaine feels stupid for even showing up and watching it anyways.

It's just. _Sebastian_ in short shorts and he uses this grand excuse about how he thinks he might try out for the team one day that the taller can completely see through and he has no idea why he doesn't just admit he's attracted to him already.

Because Sebastian is smarmy, that's why.

And Blaine gets soaked, the fabric of his hoodie sticking wetly to his skin. He gets cold and then he gets sick.

000

Sebastian knocks on dorm door, has a cup of tea in his hand, the string with the tag Earl Gray licking his knuckles as he lets himself in. Blaine's nose is clogged, his eyes red, cheeks flushed, curls a mess and he can't correctly form his B's or D's.

The taller just grins and Blaine bites back a series of coughs as he flips him off.

"If you say I told you so I will sneeze all over you." Blaine warns as Sebastian sits gingerly on the bed, hands him tea, plays with a few of his curls.

There's a silence between them as Blaine sips on his tea, Sebastian chuckling, "I'll just take a raincheck on that blowjob then…you're going to be no good to me if you can't breathe through your nose."


	14. Your Majesty

rrrumbleroar prompted: uhhhhh renaissance fair and/or medieval times seblaine pleaseeeeeee

000

Blaine quickly turns down the hall, trying to avoid his royal advisors. He knows that he has responsibilities, that his father is sick and that it's not much time before his title goes from Prince to King but…but he's not _ready_. Royals don't get the pleasure of time being on their side, they don't get the assurance that they can make their own decisions, that he can wait and decide for his own future and assure himself that he'll even be a good King before he takes the position.

He has all the luxuries in the world except that one.

He just needs some space, some time to breathe—to feel like the fabric of his fine leather pants and the silk of his shirt isn't choking him; that he can make decisions and has some control over his own life even for just a _moment_.

He bumps into a few of his mother's ladies, the girls giggling as they curtsy at him and allow him to pass. He glances up at a doorway and pushes with his shoulder, knocking into someone with a load of flour in his arms.

The tall and lankish boy scrambles as he recognizes who he is, drops the flour, it goes everywhere, blanketing like white snow pillows against their clothes and skin.

The servant coughs, waves his arm, his eyes wide. "Prince Blaine, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that was you. The royal family doesn't make many trips to the…kitchen…" He frowns, realizes he's talking too much out of turn but Blaine shakes his head, takes a step forward.

"It's alright," He smiles, warm and inviting. He chuckles softly and tries to ruffle some of the flour out of the other's hair. "You can call me Blaine. What's your name?"

The boy looks unsure for a moment before clearing his throat. "Sebastian. Are you…hiding from someone?" He asks as Blaine turns to look towards the kitchen door, closing it quietly.

"When aren't I?" He mutters, listening for footsteps outside.

Blaine pulls back from the door after he's convinced he's safe in the kitchen for a few moments where he can just…breathe easy and relax and actually be himself. He looks behind him to see Sebastian stooping to clean up the mess of flour, the shorter kneeling to help as well.

"You don't have to Prin—Blaine. I've got it." Blaine nods, stands, his stomach dropping at the sight of Sebastian's slow and insistent smile. He clears his throat, feeling the heat pool at the back of his neck.

He looks around the kitchen, eyes falling onto the fire pit and a thin rock. He chews on his lower lip, stomach grumbling at the thought of food. He had skipped breakfast in order to avoid his brother (the bastard son, the one who doesn't have to worry about ever becoming King. Ever. Who can be free) but now he's sort of regretting that decision.

"Have you ever cooked before?" Sebastian asks, is lingering close and Blaine swallows at their proximity.

He's usually the one who makes people nervous…but he's sort of enjoying the role reversal for a change.

"No," He says honestly. "Us royals," He smiles, shrugging his shoulder. "Always getting things handed to us."

Sebastian hums, nods his head, smoothes his hands out on his pale white apron before picking up an egg. He cracks it on top of the rock that's sitting near the fire, uses an iron contraption that usually tends fires to pick the flat, thin rock up and hold it over the flames.

"When you see bubbles, flip it."

Blaine raises his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, what."

Sebastian chuckles, Blaine's stomach fluttering at the noise, his eyes zeroing in on how his eyes get a bit greener, the freckles on his cheeks observable from the light of the fire.

"May I, your majesty?" He asks, there's a light teasing to the end of his voice, to the formality of it all, Sebastian is asking if he can touch Blaine's hands and he finds himself smiling before nodding.

Sebastian comes up behind him, sets his hands against the shorter's, Blaine's hair stands up on end as he feels the other's breath speckle into his curls. His palms are warm and calm against the outside of his hands, comforting in a way along his knuckles.

"Flip."

Sebastian encourages him to jerk the rock up so that the egg flips over in the air to land on the other side. He nods his head, chuckles as the egg is hanging off the side a little, dipping into the fire and scorching a brown.

"Not too bad for a first timer, you'll be cooking your own breakfast before you know it."

Blaine grins—it's a small gesture, but for that small amount of time he was in control of something, the egg, his own _life_. It means more to him than Sebastian could possibly know and he gave that to him.

He hears footsteps come closer and the kitchen door opens to reveal Blaine's royal advisors. Sebastian straightens considerably upon seeing them, clearing his throat as Blaine sets the kitchen instruments down.

"Prince Blaine, if you please." They motion outside and he nods, sighing. He glances at Sebastian a moment and pauses in front of him.

"Can I see you again?" He asks quietly, his voice hopeful.

Sebastian grins. "You're the _Prince_, you can see me whenever you want."

Blaine chuckles, dips his head as he blushes and nods, thumbing away a stray streak of flour on Sebastian's cheek before leaving.

His chest expands, his lungs open up, he feels like he can breathe again.


End file.
